fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GuyCivic
Welcome Hi, welcome to the GuyCivic! Thanks for your edit to the Atwell Hill page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 19:06, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Light God Slayer Magic Will I be able to use the slayer magic for James Cook after it gets returned from deletion? (due to having a slayer magic that is not allowed, which made me sad but meh XD). (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 02:14, November 3, 2017 (UTC)) Yo o/ Hey Guy, I see you've made a new account; how have you been? (talk) 16:59, November 3, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Yea, sup? Also, I'd like to request entrance into this year's GMG if that's fine by you... (talk) 17:12, November 3, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki oh wait nvm didn't acc read the "four person policy" Awwr, what a great cousin you are...! :p XD (talk) 17:45, November 3, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki leave a message to the user's page, since he's still around on other wikis. if he doesn't respond, I'll see. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:47, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Enca You're free to take it over. Thanks for asking. Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 02:48, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I'm creating a character and I was wondering may I make them a Spirit? Under (talk) 18:05, February 9, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hey Guy! As I am your opponent for the first round of Palandiell, I would like to clear something up that I have a question about. I've been rather busy lately and haven't been able to complete Scribonia's abilities very much. Would it be sufficent for now if I simply provide a spell name and a rough outline of its abilities? -- 19:54, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Request would I be allowed to use Light God Slayer Magic for my future roleplay characters please? Zarc46 (talk) 05:45, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey, thanks for letting me make one of my characters a Spirit! Just to make sure nothing is incorrect or irregular for the character, can you check it for me? The link is right here so please take a look when you can and tell me if everythings okay.Under (talk) 00:05, March 4, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee (Conehead minion (talk) 15:54, September 16, 2018 (UTC)) can I use your advanced magic shield (Conehead minion (talk) 17:26, September 16, 2018 (UTC)) thank you (Conehead minion (talk) 18:43, September 16, 2018 (UTC)) I changed the name of my character to Baldr (Conehead minion (talk) 19:13, September 16, 2018 (UTC)) Last question can I use your Light God Slayer Magic it would be perfect for my character Baldr which in norse means god of light I changed I decided to go for Psychic God Slayer Magic but thank you for the responce plus I forgot to ask can I add my psychic God Slayer Magic already did but forgot to ask permission Can I please use your Black Spirit Slayer Magic, It fits lucy in the story I am creatingMoonStorm29 (talk) 22:41, December 21, 2019 (UTC)MoonStorm29